NeonClan Challenges
by Kira the Butler
Summary: This is where I put all my challenges for NeonClan! Contains: Shattered, Spider Stuck in Amber, Moments by the Riverbank, Iceheart.
1. Shattered

**A/N: So, this is a collection of my NeonClan challenges.**

* * *

><p>I watched helplessly as my daughter confidently sprung onto the tree. <em>This is what happens when you break the code and lie <em>whispered the nagging voices in my head.

Hollyleaf yowled proudly "You may have thought you knew me and my brothers, but you don't! Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not our true parents!"

There was a murmur throughout the crowd.

Brambleclaw looked up in surprise. "Is this true?"

Squirrelflight nodded sadly. "I promised her I wouldn't tell, but Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were good enough as foster kits!"

Brambleclaw growled at her, his amber eyes glazed with menace, then looked away.

The whispers continued, everyone saying "Who are their parents? Who?"

Hollyleaf looked at Squirrelflight, urging her to tell them.

"No, Hollyleaf, I have kept the secret this long, and I will not be the one to reveal it," Squirrelflight mewed, being the loyal sister she was.

"Fine then. Our real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather, yes, Crowfeather of WindClan!"

The crowd gasped. My once-beloved black tom stood up, confident as always. "I have no kits in ThunderClan! This cat lies!"

I padded up, hating what came out of my mouth. "Crowfeather, it's true. I gave my kits to Squirrelflight to keep them safe."

But Crowfeather was stubborn, a trait that was definitely carried down.

"I deny this! My only kit is Breezepelt and my only mate Nightcloud!"

I sighed. "It _is _true, but you can deny it all you want. I have no more love for you," I lied. "Firestar, I understand I can't be a medicine cat now. I will step down as you wish."

Inside, I felt awful. Lies lead to losing everything I love: My kits, my former mate, my position as medicine cat.

I had nothing left.

I was shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know that this isn't what exactly happened, but I was too lazy to make it the same, and I wanted to give it a tiny bit of a different twist. I wasn't sure whether the requirements meant less than 300 words, or at least 300 words, so I did exactly 300. R/R!**


	2. Spider Stuck in Amber

**A/N: Here's the next one! It's a drabble I wrote, cuz there really isn't enough SpiderxAmber fluff out there. :)**

* * *

><p>I'm mentor, she's apprentice.<br>If she chatters, I reprimand.  
>But she's so caring.<br>Standing up for her clanmate no matter what during a border skirmish.  
>StarClan's sake, she helped me reconnect with Toadstep and Rosepetal.<br>I feel helpless next to her.  
>With her charms, she draws me in.<br>I'm stuck.

I'm apprentice, he's mentor.  
>I can't wait to talk to him; he's so smart.<br>But I feel silly when I go on and on.  
>He always knows what to say, unlike me.<br>With his smarts and kind manner, he draws me in.  
>I'm stuck.<p>

It's a spider stuck in amber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know why this didn't call it 100 words. I counted it. Maybe it counts conjunctions as two words. Something. Anyway, it ended up sorta like a poem, I guess. R/R!**


	3. Moments by the Riverbank

**So, when I saw Into the Woods, I heard Moments in the Woods and I was like "SILVERSTREAM AND GRAYSTRIPE ERMEGURSH THIS IS PERFECT" and then I saw the songfic challenge and I was like "YESH" (Actually, I was debating between Any Moment and Moments in the Woods, but this one makes more sense)**

* * *

><p>Silverstream sat down by the river, thoroughly dazed. "Was that me? Was that him? Did a ThunderClan cat really lick my muzzle? And lick me? And did I lick him back?"<p>

Standing up again, Silverstream remembered the secret meetings with Graystripe.

"Was it wrong? Am I mad? Is that all? Does he miss me? Was he suddenly getting bored with me?" Silverstream obsessed and obsessed in her mind, until she face-pawed herself, claws unsheathed to get herself to snap out of it.

"Wake up! Stop dreaming! Stop prancing around the riverbank! It's not besseming. What is it about this riverbank?"

Silverstream licked her bloated belly and started heading back towards camp. "Back to life, back to sense, back to father, back to clan. You can't live on this bank. There are vows, there are ties, there are needs, there are standards, there are shouldn'ts and shoulds."

Hesitating for a second, Silverstream thought of a new idea. "Why not both instead? There's the answer, if you're clever: have a leader as your father for power, and have a clan for protection and love, and have a forbidden love for- whatever!"

Silverstream facepawed herself. "Never! It's this riverbank."

She started walking again. "Face the facts, get back home, join my clan, stop these meetings, just get off the riverbank!"

After a few steps, Silverstream stopped again in wonder of what had happened. "Was that him? Yes it was. Was that me? No it wasn't. Just a trick of the riverbank!"

She unknowing began to retrace her steps. "Just a moment, one peculiar passing moment... Must it be either less or more, either forbidden or boring? Is it always 'or'? Is it never 'and'?"

Lying down on the bank for a rest, Silverstream smiled just a tiny bit. "That's what riverbanks are for: for those moments on the riverbank..."

She wriggled around and flipped over to get a better position on the warm sand, being careful not to squish the unborn kits. "Oh, if life was made of moments, even now and then a bad one- but if life was only moments, then you'd never know you had one."

Silverstream thought of the bad things that had happened. "First my sisters and mother, then Graystripe, then the kits, then a moment- who can live by this riverbank? And to get what you wish, only just for a moment- these are dangerous woods..." Her meetings with Graystripe had been pleasing during the moment, but they were only a moment.

Silverstream changed her mind again. "Let the moment go... don't forget it for a moment, though. Just remembering you've had and 'and', when you're back to 'or', makes the 'or' mean more than it did before. Now I understand, and it's time to leave this riverbank."

Silverstream got up and turned around yet again, but all of a sudden-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here it is. Sorry it took forever. And the reason why I cut it off is because she started having her kits, and died afterwards, like the baker's wife fall off the cliff and dying. ;) R/R!**


	4. Iceheart

**This will be my last one. This is with some of my OCs, who might be featured in a story idea I have.**

* * *

><p>I curled up into a ball. This new mysterious cat- did he say his name was Sootwing?- had approached me after the bright red thing that grew and made me cough.<p>

The cat lying in front of me was sleeping. Appleflower was my mother, according to Sootwing, my so-called father, and mothers were there to protect their kits. I heard that when Dawnbelly was talking to Appleflower, and knew that Appleflower would wake up soon and see me.

Sootwing said she would have been very proud that I opened my eyes. I opened them after I stopped coughing, and saw a pretty ginger she-cat lying in front of me. She smelled just like the cat I had curled up to just moments before. Appleflower, my mother.

Tentatively I went up to her on my scrawny legs, and poked her belly. When that didn't wake her up, I crawled on top of her, trying to find milk so I could suckle.

There was no milk. My mum's supply was dried up. I looked up at Sootwing, and started to wail for milk. Maybe that would get Appleflower to wake up and give me milk.

Mixed cats of all colors hurried up to me, shh-ing me to be quiet, everything would be alright, but I couldn't have milk. Why not, I asked. Because, they said. Because why, I insisted. After that, they went silent. Nobody wanted to tell me why Appleflower wouldn't give me milk.

_Maybe she's angry at me. _I approached her again. "Appleflower, did I do something wrong? Because I'm very sorry if I did," I mewed softly to her.

After a long wait of silence, Sootwing from before came up to me and kneeled down. "Firekit, Appleflower is-"

I cut him off, curious. "Who's Firekit?"

Sootwing just looked at me with sad eyes. "That's you. But Appleflower, she's-" Sootwing choked on his words, and looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

He was saved by Dawnbelly, her belly swollen with kits. She too looked at me with sad eyes. "Firekit, your mother is dead."

At first, I was in disbelief. Appleflower couldn't be dead. Then realization dawned on me as I stood stock-still. I threw my tiny head back and wailed and wailed and wailed.

Everybody stood there awkwardly, staring at me, the poor mewling kit, and Fennelstem came rushing up to me, trying to sooth me with words. They were meaningless to me as I howled into the night. Mothers should always be there to protect their kits. Now Appleflower wasn't there for me. I was alone. There would be no point in living.

Stopping for a second, I sucked in a deep breath and prepared to cry and cry some more to show my sorrow, but Dawnbelly walked up to me.

"Wait, Firekit," I stared inquisitively at the cream she-cat, my eyes silently flooding.

Dawnbelly stared at me kindly, and tried to kindle a smile. It half-worked. "I know you heard me saying that mothers should always be there to protect their kits. But, I might not be able to protect my kits like Appleflower couldn't protect you when this happened. I need _you _to help protect my kits."

"So, you want me to be a mother?" I asked.

"Sort of. Will you do it?"

I bounced up and down. I would help Dawnbelly and her kits. "Yes. I won't be an Icehart anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like it? I know, I switched around the prompt a bit, but it still is sort of the same. I hope you enjoyed my challenges on here! R/R! Oh, and the story is gonna be called Fire Dance.**


End file.
